Colette and Ozette
by Neko Aoki
Summary: This is a yuri story about Presea and her love for Colette. She really seems to like her but is having trouble saying it. She wants her so much but hasn't figured out what she is going to do. Will she be able to tell Colette? If so, will Colette like her?
1. Dear Journal

**Hello! Welcome to my newest fanfic. I hope you don't mind yuri and if you do then you might want to leave. I was just playing Tales of Symphonia yesterday and decided I wanted to write another idea about two really good charactors. **

**I am sorry I haven't been writing on my other fanfic and will try to soon. It has just been so long and I have to reread it in order to finish it. I have some good ideas though.**

**Well enough chat I hope you like my story!**

**Disclaimer- I do not claim ownership of any Tales of Symphonia Charactors. **

_Dear Journal,_

_I think I like someone for the first time in my life. That sounds great right? Well the only problem is it isn't someone that I am allowed to like.  
_

_I like a person who is so nice and generous and would do anything for anyone. They are positive and upbeat. I don't just like them either…I think I love them. _

_What would people think if I told everyone that I liked my friend Colette? Lloyd would be jealous if anything happened. Kratos might understand because I think that he might have liked someone before everything happened. I think Genis would be fine. I think that Sheena would be a little freaked out but I have thought for a while that she might like Raine. I think Raine would advise against it because then I would have to deal with so much discrimination. I think Zelos would think it was really hot and Colette…probably wouldn't like me._

_Why would she like me? That is a stupid idea because I am not worthy of such an honest, pure being. But every time she is near me I freeze. I used to be so emotionless and I never thought that I would need someone and swore to myself after my father died that I would never need someone to survive. I haven't seen her in like a week so I am miserable. I miss her hugs and whenever her hand accidentally brushes my face I get this feeling in my stomach. It makes me so happy. I wish she would feel the same way but I don't know how to tell her and I am to scared that if I did that she would rejec_

_Well that is all that I have the energy to write. I need sleep because it is two in the morning and I have to be up at four to go to Altamira. I will finally get to see Colette in about a week. We are going to share a room but I want to be comfortable there and she went to rescue a newfound dog. Just so you know she named it after me! But I think she just likes me as a friend. Well I will write back tomorrow._

_Love,_

_Presea Combatir_

Then Presea fell asleep and woke up at four just like she decided to. She looked a little older and had grown to have a woman's body and no matter how hard she tried to hide it, it showed. So she gave up eventually. She had outgrown her dress and had taken up a look that was mildly revealing and looked more like a Ninja or fighter than anything. She sometimes even left her hair down but usually it was in pigtails like always. Of course when she worked her hair was up and she wore a loose shapeless dress that hung off her curves and didn't improve her look any.

Presea started to pack her clothes. She first put in her halter dress that was skin-tight and was black with gold swirls on it. Then she put in her assortment of tops, pants, then all of her boots, and accessories. Then last but not least her kimono in case of a special occasion. She also put in very revealing laudarae that Zelos bought her and she had thought she would never wear. She now had an interest in it though.

Once she at last had packed all of her stuff she started to walk towards Altamira. She estimated from Ozette to Altamira would be about two days since she was carrying her stuff. She would also have to go to Mizuho and borrow rheairds from Sheena. So she set off and thought about Colette for a long time.

_What will she think of me? How will I last all week with her so close to me? What am I going to do? What if she doesn't like me? What if she does?_ These were some of the thoughts going through her head at the time.

She headed west into the forest. She was one of the few who went in the forest and found it quite peaceful to do so. Even though it had been explained to the other people they still feared the unknown. So most avoided the forest. The only thing Presea did was clutch her ax just a little tighter to make sure nothing was going to surprise her.

As she neared Mizuho she wondered if Sheena would recognize her anymore. She had an older body because the Exsphere had finally quit taking it's toll on her and she started growing again as soon as she started feeling again. She also wore different clothes than her shapeless dress that had outgrown her soon after she returned home. She even had some of the local boys hitting on her for a while.

She stayed her last night on her own outside of Mizuho and wrote in her journal.

_Dear Journal,_

_I want to ask Sheena what to do but I don't know how to bring it up or if she will understand. I mean she might not like the idea. I guess I should try but how can I? Hmmm I guess if it comes up it comes up but if not then oh well. _

_I really am thinking about Colette a lot lately. I even had a dream about her. I dreamed she and I were together and that we got married and moved to Sybek for College. It was a good dream because she and I were together and happy. I just hope it comes true. _

_She is so beautiful. I love the way her hair curls and how she always is such a klutz. I basically love all of her flaws. I long to hold her in my arms and let her know what she means. I love her so much! I miss how we used to talk and how she used to tell me how I would someday meet someone who I would love forever! I just need to see her so bad! I am losing my mind without her. _

_I can't wait to see her and I hope I can tell her but I am really scared of rejection. I mean what will happen if she says no. Llyod likes her anywas and I think that she likes him. But I mean I love her so much. I don't know what she would do! I hope she likes me but I don't understand why she would. _

_Only just over 5 days till I see Colette!_

_Presea Combatir_

The next day she got up and went to Mizuho to find Sheena. Sheena had been keeping the Rheairds in Mizuho in order to make sure they stayed fully charged and if anyone needed to use them she lent them out to close friends and fellow ninjas.

She entered Mizuho and she went through the usual leaving her weapons at the gate and then went to try to find Sheena. She ended up seeing Kuchinawa first who told her that Sheena was talking to the chief about new ideas so it would be about another hour.

In the meantime she decided that if she was in a hidden village she would explore some. She stocked up on all the gels and potions she could fit in her stuff at Kuchinawa's store wandered around and talked with some of the people.

Finally Sheena left the meeting.

"Hey!" Sheena said as soon as she saw Presea.

"How have you been Sheena?" Presea said.

"Pretty good. How bout yourself? Wow you have grown up!"

"I am fine. Can I borrow a Rheaird?"

"Sure you can borrow one. You want to have lunch in the forest? That way we can catch up on everything."

"Sure but I want to leave in an hour if that is ok.'

"Ok meet me in five minutes right outside the gate. Oh and grab your ax before you leave in case we get into trouble. There are a few theifs in the forest."

So Sheena came with all of the food and they were off. They walked quietly for most of the walk and when they got to the place that Sheena had picked out they cooked in almost silence. Neither of them knew what questions to ask or what to say.

They ate in silence also. So when they ran out of things to physically do Presea finally just blurted out, "I think I like someone and I am not supposed to but I do and I don't know what to do about it."

"Well, hmmmm, I don't know what to do but could you tell me who it is?"

"Well that is the problem…It…is…Colette…"

Sheena sat there for a minute trying to get over the shock. Presea sat there stunned that she had actually said that.

After a few minutes of silence Sheena finally spoke.

"Well are you sure you like her?"

"Yes I have liked her since that time that I could start to feel again. I think about her all the time and I just really miss her."

"I think you should tell her. I don't know what to do either. I mean I kind of have similair feelings about Raine but she and I wouldn't work and I can like other people. But I know the feeling. Ummmm…Do the best you can."

"Thank you. I am still confused but I will try to tell her."

Sheena finally got her self-control back and said to her, "Give this to Colette when you see her." Sheena handed Presea a necklace that had a pair of angel wings and on the back it said "I love you my angel".

"Thank you so much," Presea said, "are you sure you want to give me this? It seems special."

"Yeah, I mean I like it but not the person who gave it to me so you can have it. Anyways you need it more than I do."

Then Presea realized how long they had been there and said, "Sheena, I must leave now. Can we go back?"

So they headed back to Mizuho. They packed all of Presea's stuff on the Rheaird and she set off to Altamira.


	2. Waiting

**Hey! **

**I hope you like my story so far. I know that this has been a while but I think I got it up by the promised time. I might go back and redo this chappie but as of right now it is going to work.**

**I have had a lot going on so it took me a while. It still hasn't hit rated M yet but it will soon. **

**I will try to get the next chappie up as soon as possible but if you review it might encourage me. I really like reading reviews! But also please be honest and critique every little thing you find (besides spelling but you can mention it). **

**I hope you like it!**

**Neko Aoki**

_Dear Journal,_

_I am finally in Altamira. I am so tired after all the traveling, I am going to go to bed soon so I can catch up on my sleep and be more rested by the time that Colette gets here._

_Presea Combatir_

Presea unpacked all of her stuff. Her clothes lay scattered across the room and it was hard to believe she had only been there for one day.

_Dear Journal,_

_I can't wait to see Colette! Only four days to go. I have to wear a really pretty outfit! What am I going to wear? I want it to be special and I want to give her necklace to her soon! I wonder what she will think of me? Will she like how I look now? Will she reject me if I tell her? Will she freak out? I can't wait for her to be here. I think that just being around her will be amazing! I think she wants to go to the amusement park first thing! The Ferris wheel would be a great place to tell her! Well I am going to go through all of my stuff now and try to find what to wear when she gets here!_

_Presea Combatir_

Presea barely got any sleep those few nights and was freaking out by the time she only had one day left.

She HAD to find something to wear. She threw all of her stuff across the room and finally decided on a really low outfit that showed plenty of skin while remaining fairly modest.

She packed all of her stuff back into her bags. She

She finally lay down in her bed and wrote in her journal.

_Dear Journal,_

_I get to see Colette tomorrow! I am so happy! I miss her so much! I can't wait to see her! I love her hair! Her eyes! The way she loves to help everyone! I am so excited._

_I remember once I didn't feel anything but I finally decided to let myself feel when she came into our group. I remember saving her from someone and the reason I did that was I didn't know whether I could stay if she wasn't in the group. And then when the group broke up I really only missed Colette._

_I really really want to see her. I guess I should just get some sleep so I don't look horrible tomorrow for Colette._

_Presea Combatir_

She got up at six in the morning and got dressed. She put on a lot of make-up and her clothes. She looked really pretty! She lined her eyes in eyeliner and mascara and put on a sheer glittery eye shadow.

Her clothes gracefully draped off of her curves and made her look very grown up. She was wearing a cream colored dress that went down really far in the back and was really low. The sleeves were sheer and had a slit in them. She looked graceful even though she had been living off being a lumberjack!

Her hair draped gracefully down to her shoulders and cascaded down her back. She fiddled with her hair because she usually wore it in pigtails or a ponytail so it didn't get in her face as she was working. It was slightly uncomfortable but was there as a reminder that she had to look her best and not slouch or anything that was unattractive.

She walked down to the lobby and waited even though she had about five hours till noon. She sat down and watched everyone wander around. She noticed how everyone moved so slowly and lazily but she seemed as if she was the only one without something to do at the moment.

She was off in her thoughts; all of a sudden she noticed that there was a guy (she guessed he was pretty attractive since the girls around were all staring) sitting right next to her and it was way in her personal space.

"What are you doing?" Presea asked. She moved slightly over trying to move away and show her uncomfort so he might move.

He moved over and put his arm around her. "How are you? My name is Yuki. What is yours?"

She scrunched up her nose in disgust and moved away. "My name is Presea. I am not interested."

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I am a les- I mean I like someone else," she answered.

"A lesbian, eh? I think that is even hotter! You want to come up to my room? I can give you some sweet se-"

"Ewww! Ok, first thing. Lesbians don't ever want sex from guys. We aren't fucking attracted to them! It is disgusting! Eww!"

"Well my little ladies lady, why don't I give you my number and the number of my hotel room." Yuki got out a piece of paper and wrote down his number and his room number. Then he handed it to her and said, "Come up if you want to and maybe we can even have a good time."

She was disgusted and tried to hide it but didn't manage to. He noticed but sighed and went on to another girl.

She hated when guys hit on her and tried to avoid it by living out on her own but that was boring so every once in a while she went into town. And every time without fail a guy hit on her.

She didn't think of herself as that pretty but apparently guys liked her appearance. She had even once had a girl hit on her in a bar. That was the only one that she liked. She considered even going with her but decided against it because she felt it would be unfaithful to Colette even though they weren't going out.

All of her thoughts seemed to lead back to Colette now days. She could start out thinking about getting a new ax and somehow would end up back to thinking about Colette. She was looking forward to meeting Colette so much! She hoped Colette would be just as warm as usual. She also hoped Colette wouldn't freak out if she accidentally slipped to her.

She started to watch people after an hour or two. She saw married couples in bathing suits hoping to get romantic dinners and beautiful sunsets. She also saw young couples that were looking for any chance they could to get time to themselves. She also saw teenagers, some were being good and just enjoying surfing or tanning, but some were sneaking off anytime they could to get some "quality" time all alone and to have their dream first time in the sandy beaches. Then she saw families having picnics.

She saw no one alone though. Well except for the occasional teen whose guy or girl had snuck off with someone else. But other than that everyone was couples or families. She wondered whether she and Colette would be a couple or whether she and her would just stay friends. She pondered this for a while.

All of a sudden she felt a hug from someone behind her. She saw a gleam of red hair and a flashy smile.

"Finally my little one has grown up!" he said laughing, "I haven't seen you in ages!"

She gasped and said breathlessly, "Hello Zelos! I know it has been a long time. What are you doing here?"

"Well it is my last day on vacation and I was just going to wander around and maybe get some lurve. But then I saw you!"

"Well I ain't giving you any love but would you like to eat lunch with me?"

"Only if you answer what your doing here first! I mean I would never picture you out here!" Zelos said in his usual laid back voice hiding his excitement in seeing an old friend.

"Well I am here because I am meeting Colette, I haven't seen her in forever," she glanced out of the window and her face went blank and then a very small smile crept across the corner of her mouth.

He recognized that face all to well. He saw it every time after he had been with a girl and she thought she was completely in love with him and usually thought she would die without him. He knew that she loved her so much and he knew that it was real.

He always craved for that love but was scared off from it at first when he was popular only because of him being chosen. Then when he finally found it, it was forbidden. So he gave up but it didn't fill the place where he wanted that person.

So they got their food and ate their lunch. Zelos talked for most of the time about how he had been in the last five years. And it finally dawned on her that he was getting kind of old for being a playboy. Looks can only work for so long. She made a mental note to try and find someone for him. Someone who…well was pretty tough because otherwise she would be too submissive and would probably die of too much sex (if that was possible).

Then she started to think about Colette and her mind drifted for a while as Zelos blabbed on about nothing.

She finally snapped out of it when he said, "Well how are you going to tell Colette?"

She flipped out. How had he known? She had only said that she was her friend she never said she liked her! Had she? She thought through what she had said and decided she had not. Then how had he known?

He saw the panic on her face and just let her think for a minute. He was good at reading body language. It was one of his many talents though he usually ignored all of it. But he could see exactly what she was thinking.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone but I was just wondering. I mean I just noticed you seemed to have affection towards her. Correct me if I am wrong."

"No your right. But I don't know how I will say it. I have tried but I don't know how to so I am just putting off thinking about it. I asked Sheena about it and she gave me a necklace."

"Well I could probably tell you how to talk her into fucking with you but I don't know if I can tell you how to get her to like you that way. But you just should tell her at a tender moment that you like her," Zelos said.

"I want a relationship though not a quick short fuck or two. I want her and her only." Presea said.

"Well best of luck! I don't really know how to help you but you know you can always have me. I mean you've grown up so much and well you're just so…voluptuous. You might have even surpassed Sheena!"

"Thank you, but I am not interested in people like you," she said but soon corrected herself, "I mean not like really flirty and perverted but I mean well…never mind."

"I think I get what you mean. You are a full lesbian! That is so hot! Call me if you ever want a threesome!"

"Umm no thank you. I am lesbian. L-E-S-B-I-A-N. Meaning that I like girls not guys!"

He stared at her for a moment then raised his eyebrow.

"Sorry I didn't mean to tell you that. Umm please just ignore that. I am sorry," Presea said.

"Well I am going to go now," Zelos said.

Presea gave him a hug, which surprised him. Then she went back to her couch. She glanced up at a clock and saw that Colette would be there in an hour!

She was so excited but was a little unnerved that Zelos noticed so easily. It was kind of scary but yet in a way kind of encouraged.

She reached in her pocket and felt the wings of the necklace that Sheena had given her.

**Well what did you think! I hope you liked it! I will try to have the next one up by next Monday but no promises. (May 1st) Please Review!**


	3. An Angel Appears Part One

**Hey! Sorry this one is a little bit short but it has a lot of stuff that happens. I hope you like it. I know it took me forever but my mom grounded me for like a week so I couldn't write it either. I am soooooo sorry!**

**Please Review!**

This is taking forever, Presea thought. Why is this taking so long!

She glanced up at the clock. Damn I have thirty minutes still. She got up, hoping to pass the time faster, and walked up to her room and fixed her make-up and made sure her clothes were straight.

She picked up the necklace and put it down a couple times. She thought about the fact she might give it to her but then again she might be pushing Colette if she tried to soon. AHHH! It was so confusing!

She finally decided to go back down to the lobby.

She sat down on the couch again where the guy had hit on her earlier that day. She spent a long time fiddling with the necklace, which was in her purse.

Then she felt a hand come in front of her eyes and then heard, "Guess who!"

A smile crossed Presea's face and she said, "I wonder who it could be? Hmmm…is it…Colette?"

"YAY"

Then Presea turned around and hugged Colette very tightly. "It has been so long since I have seen you!"

Then Colette took her hand and said, "I know and you have sure grown up! Wow you look amazing! Just like Sheena! I bet you have loads of boyfriends!"

"Well, no but thank you! Let me get your bags up to our room so we can go get some food!" And Presea grabbed all of Colette's bags and was back down in about ten minutes.

Before Colette saw Presea come back down Presea stared at Colette for a few minutes. Wow, she thought, she is even prettier than before!

She wore a white dress that was just above her knees and had a pink ribbon at the top and bottom of it. She also had her hair down and had a pink flower right behind her ear. She had also grown up some and had lost her title as an "Ironing Board".

_Presea could just imagine her hand running down her back and then to her hip. Then kiss her. Then she could imagine her hand going up her waist then toward her breasts and then rubbing them and running her hands up to her neck and then unzip the back of her dress then…_

"Presea! Over here!" Colette cut her train of thought off.

Colette came over to her and grabbed her arm. "Lets go get some food! I am starving!"

"Ok-" Then Colette grabbed her arm and drug her off to the restaurant.

They both ordered a lot of food and ate almost all of it! Presea was so happy but was having a hard time not telling her but figured it might be a good idea to not yet.

Colette smiled at her and said, "Well, I kind of want a shower because after a long day of traveling I feel really dirty. See you in like thirty minutes, I'll meet you on the beach ok!"

Presea was really sad but was sort of relieved that she would have a little time to collect her thoughts.

Presea then went upstairs to grab her bathing suit, she went into the hotel room and heard the shower but also heard someone purging their food up. She ran into the bathroom and saw Colette there.

"Colette! Don't do this to me! Please your so beautiful don't hurt yourself!"

Colette looked up and her eyes widened. Then she looked downward.

"It is the only way I could find to deal with the pain of losing so many lives in the journey of regeneration. And then for a while Lloyd and I had a short relationship and then he broke it off. My life has felt like hell…no actually I don't even feel hell. I don't feel at all! How am I supposed to survive like this! So many people have blamed me for this."

Presea nodded and got down on her knees to put her arms around Colette's naked body. "I know what it is like to not feel. It is so hard on your body and you want to just give up. It seems like you want to feel so bad that you are willing to hurt yourself in order to do so. But I know that there is someone out there who loves you. Just remember that, ok?"

"No, there isn't! Why would anyone love me! I am ugly and fat! Don't lie to make me feel better! I hate when people do this to me! Lloyd did this to me also!"

Colette then fell, sobbing, into Presea's arms. Presea then picked her up and put her in the bed. Then she went to her own bed and sat down.

"-Wait! Can you…sleep with me tonight? I am just feeling really bad right now."

Presea didn't know what to do. She thought that if Colette knew how she felt about her that she wouldn't accept her but didn't want to tell her yet. She decided to try and wait it out and just not touch her.

So she walked over to Colette's bed and got into it. It felt so weird to be sleeping with someone so close. She hadn't slept with anyone that close since the end of the journey.

She stayed awake and listened to Colette's breathing slow down. It was so relaxing that she started to fall asleep.

In the morning

She woke up and saw Colette had turned to face her and their legs were hopelessly intertwined. How was she supposed to get out of this one?

Aw, She looked so cute though! Presea leaned a little bit closer and then brushed Colette's hair out of her face. Then she turned her head a little bit and lightly kissed Colette…

_To be continued…_

**Haha! Left it in a cliffhanger for you!**

**Neko Aoki**


	4. An Angel Appears Part Two

**Hey everyone! **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews so far! I love you guys so much! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I do writing it! Ha I really should be working on my HW but I find this much more entertaining! I want to start the next chappie but I have to edit something! Decisions, decisions. I shall try to get the next chappie up soon! (Next chappie may contain lemon)**

She let her lips linger for a minute then backed off as quickly as she could.

Why did I do that, Presea thought, she would probably hate me now. Then she looked and realized that Colette was still fast asleep.

She tried to untangle her legs from Colette's naked body.

"Huh," Colette said dazed, "Why am I-oh sorry I didn't mean to make you sleep with me. I hope you don't mind. I was just feeling kind of down."

"No it is fine. I don't mind. I can sleep here again if you want or I can sleep in the other bed."

"I like having someone else with me! You can be like the sister I never had!" Colette said.

"Sure…I can sleep with you," Presea said slightly disappointed but then tried to make it seem ok so she added, "It sounds fun!"

"Well I am going to take a shower and get dressed, see you in a few minutes!"

Presea sat down by the window and as soon as Colette left she grabbed her journal.

_Dear Journal,_

_I love her still as much as I ever did. I was a little worried that my love for her would lose its spark but I love her, if it's possible, even more!_

_The only thing is she wants to just be friends and nothing more. She wants me to sleep with her but only wants to be friends! How am I supposed to deal with that?_

_I kissed her last night! I actually kissed her! She wanted me to sleep with her last night (she forgot to put on her clothes also so I had to stare at her too and tried to keep my hands off her) and I woke up and kissed her! But she, either luckily or sadly, slept through it._

_Well I only have a few minutes till she gets back. I just heard her get out of the shower so I am going to go now. _

_I wonder what will happen next._

_Presea Combatir_

Colette walked in and smiled at her. Presea wasn't sure whether it was just a smile or an encouragement smile.

"You want to go to the beach today?" Colette asked.

"Sure! I will go get our bathing suits and we can change down there! Can you order some drinks for us?" Presea said.

"Sure! See you in a few!" said Colette.

Presea grabbed her bathing suit and Colette's and rushed down to the beach. She didn't want to miss a moment with Colette!

She arrived down at the beach and found Colette. She smiled as soon as she saw her and Colette handed her the drink. It tasted so good! She wasn't sure but she thought she even tasted a little alcohol in it. But then she wondered how Colette would have gotten it in there so she decided it probably didn't.

Once they had finished their drinks they went to the changing rooms. There was only one open so Colette suggested they both just change together. Presea was a little worried about this but smiled and said sure anyways.

Once they got in there Presea had a very hard time concentrating on changing her own clothes since Colette was right in front of her, in or out of various pieces of clothing. She longed so much to run her hand across her body, but resisted the urge. They finally got out of the changing room and went down to the water.

"Colette," Presea said, "You want to pretend we are little kids again and just play in the sand and stuff, instead of tanning. I know it is kind of childish but it sounds fun, especially since I didn't have much of a childhood."

"Sure!"

So they spent the day making very large and complex sand castles and dealt with countless pick-up lines from the guys. Presea was so happy and never wanted the day to end. She could have lived like that forever and ever. She did wonder if Colette felt the same way.

The next few days went by so quickly and it was the day they were going to leave. Presea was awake and was just staring at Colette as she slept.

Colette was sleeping on her side, her hair was framing her face and she looked so relaxed. Her breathing was slow and steady. Presea still couldn't believe how beautiful she was. She stared at her and tried to memorize everything about her.

Then Presea slowly fell asleep.

While Presea was asleep eventually Colette awoke and started packing. She even packed Presea's stuff for her too. Then as she was packing her stuff she found Presea's journal.

She flipped through it. Mostly stuff about her dad then about halfway through she saw a line that said, _"Today I met some people and they invited me to join their group! There is a really pretty girl there. I think her name is Colette"_ then she also saw, _ "today I saved Colette from Rhodyle. Everyone thinks it is because I wanted to make up for losing her but really it is because I love her." _ She saw all of the new pages also.

Then she heard Presea mumble in her sleep about something or other and quickly stashed the journal back where she had found it and went over to Presea.

"Hey sleepy head," Colette said in a singsong voice, "Rise and Shine!"

Presea groaned and then lifted her head and yawned. "It is way to ea- yawn ly to get up."

"No silly it is almost time to go. Let's go down stairs and have breakfast! Ok?"

"Fine," Presea mumbled as she slowly got out of bed.

So the two girls wandered lazily down the hall and to breakfast at the restaurant.

"Lets order a huge breakfast today!" Colette said.

Then the waiter headed over. He was maybe 16 and was pretty cute! He had brown hair that was sort of long but not to long. And he had bright green eyes. He kept smiling at them and was staring also.

"Hello Mademoiselles! What would you like this morning?" Then he took out his notepad and winked at Colette.

Colette smiled at him and said, "I'll have an omelet and pancakes and bacon and sausage and some orange juice!"

The waiter smiled even wider and handed Colette a piece of paper with, what Presea guessed anyways, was his number. Presea was starting to get very jealous of the guy and wanted to slap him so bad but was resisting.

"Ahem," Presea said to break his attention so she could order and to get him to stop staring at Colette, "I will have what she is having."

"He was kind of cute wasn't he," asked Colette.

"I guess." Presea felt sick since she seemed to like him.

They ate their foods with only pointless conversation. Such as the news or the weather and stuff that your parents would try to talk to you about at dinner. Then they finished.

"Hey Presea," Colette said, "I left something up in the room. You want to come with me?"

"Sure," but Presea was still bummed from Colette flirting with that guy.

So the girls went up the elevator and went back to their room.

Colette looked around the room for a few minutes then sighed.

"What's wrong? Could you not find what you forgot?" Presea asked.

Colette walked over to her and slid her arm around Presea's neck and said, "I just found it." Then she cocked her head over to the side and leaned forward and touched her lips to Presea's lightly. Then she pulled back.

"That was paying you back for the earlier kiss that you never finished!" Then Colette smiled.

"So you want to stay another night or two?" Colette asked, "Or I have a better idea! Let's stay tonight here then go to Flanoir and stay all cozy in a little cottage for a while!"

Presea's eyes widened and as soon as she got a hold of herself she nodded.

_This is all happening so fast!_ She thought_ it is like a dream…_

**Mwahahaha! Another cliffhanger! I hope you enjoy it! I like the way this chapter ended up and I wrote it longer than the last one! The next chappie may have a lemon in it so if you aren't mature enough skip it ok. If you think you're mature enough for sex scenes then go ahead. (I know underage eyes shall read it anyways but please be mature ok)**


	5. Moonlit Dream

**Hey guys! I know it has been forever since I have written! I am trying my hardest to sneak on the computer but I can't all the time. At other times I am going to have my sister type everything up for me. It might take a little longer but just hold on for me! I love you guys too much to abandon you! **

**Well keep the reviews coming! It makes me so happy to see them and they make me more excited to write! Thank you sooooo much! Hugs for all my fans! **

"Let's just stay for tonight," whispered Presea. Then she kissed Colette and pushed her into a lying down position on the bed and ran her fingers through Colette's bangs.

"Colette," she whispered, "is this what you want? I mean if it isn't I have to know now. I just don't want to end up hurt again."

Colette paused for a moment and then said, " I love you very much and hope I won't ever hurt you. Right now you are all I want and I hope it stays that way but I am not sure I can promise my future quite yet."

"I know you can't but…it's just hard for me because I was betrayed so many times…and I am having trouble trusting my own heart."

"It's ok," Colette smiled and said, "I love you so much and I would promise my future if I could but I am not sure of what it holds."

Colette kissed her and Presea slipped her tongue into Colette's mouth. The kiss slipped into a rhythm as they explored each other's mouths.

Then Colette started to slow and broke the kiss. Presea hungered for more but reluctantly stopped.

"What is it?' Presea asked.

"I am just getting tired. I think I need a nap," with saying that Colette stretched and yawned then snuggled into Presea's quite comfortable chest.

Presea stroked Colette's hair and watched as her breathing slowed to a steady pace.

She looked at her for a long time trying to memorize her every detail. She wanted this to be a beautiful memory and hoped it would last forever.

She looked like a perfect angel right then…

Presea finally drifted into a sleep wrapped around Colette and she never wanted to let go.

_Later…_

Presea finally woke up and was so relieved that her angel was really hers and it wasn't all a dream. She glanced at the clock and saw it was about three in the morning.

She unraveled herself from Colette's tight grasp around her and grabbed the angel necklace. She set the necklace into Colette's open hand and then closed it.

Presea then quietly opened the door and snuck down the hallway and out of the hotel. Then she wandered down to the stairs and down to the beach. She snuck under the rope and put her feet into the water.

_This all feels so unreal!_ She thought. _All of a sudden I am walking in my fantasy!_

She sat there for what seemed like hours contemplating all that had happened. She didn't want to trust but Colette was the world to her and she loved her and wanted her.

All of a sudden she felt a hand slip onto her shoulder and she looked up to see the face of the woman she loved.

Colette had her hair down and was wearing a light blue sarong. She was beautiful and her wings glittered in the moonlight.

"Come with me," she whispered, "hold on tightly to my shoulders and I will show you something."

Presea did as she said and then felt herself being lifted into the sky! She and Colette flew up into the clouds and what seemed like the stars! Then Colette hovered and wrapped her arms around her and kissed her.

_This feels like magic! _Presea thought, _I.I.._ she couldn't think of anything to describe it!

Then she felt something pinned between her and Colette's chests. She glanced down at a break between kisses and noticed the angel necklace.

It looked absolutely beautiful against Colette's pale skin in the night. The small jewel that the angel was holding glistened with the starlight.

Presea whispered into Colette's ear, "I am willing to take the chance that you may hurt me for the magic you are giving to me now. I, also, do not know what the future holds but I hope we can see it through together. I am finally willing to put down my walls and let you in. I hope I do not get hurt but I believe you are worth it."

Colette smiled then lowered them gracefully down to the beach. Then set Presea down in the sand.

(Lemon! If you're under aged mentally then don't read this. Some may be able to read this at a younger age but if you're too young you know who you are. If you believe yourself old enough then go ahead)

Colette untied her sarong and let it fall to the ground. She was naked except for the angel necklace.

Presea let her sight fall upon Colette's curves and started from the top and went down.

She looked at her beautiful neckline and wanted to run her tongue along it and then followed her shoulders down to her, now quite voluptuous, chest, then to her thin stomach that had a gradual inward curve. Her hips were wide but very trim with her hipbone guiding her eyes downward.

"I don't know what to say," whispered Presea, "this is what I have always been waiting for. What am I supposed to say?"

"Don't say anything," Colette whispered then kissed her gently. Then she ran her hand down Presea's back.

Presea shivered and kissed her back then said, "I don't have any idea what this is supposed to be like but I will try."

"That is ok," answered Colette as she paused from kissing her. Colette put her arms around Presea and pulled her down into the sand.

_This is all so fast! I don't know what to do! What if I mess up? _ Presea thought then she looked into Colette's eyes and realized that she had to try because this was all she had ever wanted. Colette was the only non-family member that she ever loved.

Her hands removed her own clothing and then flipped Colette on to her back. She kissed Colette and then ran her tongue down her neck and into the valley between her breasts. She then ran her tongue up her breasts and to the nipple and fondled them with her tongue until they hardened.

Then she ran her tongue down her stomach and paused to look up at her. Colette moaned an approval and then Presea slipped a finger inside of her. She explored it for a moment and then slid another inside of her. She started to work her fingers in and out of her and soon Colette started to moan. This excited Presea and she felt Colette tighten and loosen herself in time with her hands. Colette shivered and then cried out into the open air her lover's name.

Presea slowed and eventually stopped. She licked up the cum off her fingers and then collapsed over Colette. They kissed and then fell asleep.

Colette awoke later but luckily it was still dark and collected their stuff and flew Presea back up to their hotel room where they spent the rest of the night.

Presea awoke momentarily while Colette lay her down and whispered, "Please don't ever let go of me and let us always be together."

**Well I hope you guys liked it and I hope it made up for all of the time. There were lemons and I hope I did ok on that scene. I love you guys and keep the reviews coming!**

**Neko Aoki**


	6. The Silver Elf

**Hello everyone! Sorry it takes me so long sometimes but I try to make it worth the wait! You guys are so amazing and the reviews are greatly motivating! But along with the reviews could I have some constructive criticism? I shall try to make lemons a little longer but I also want a story so there might not be one every chapter. Thank you sooooo much!**

**Neko Aoki**

"Presea," Colette said while shaking her, "Presea, wake up! It's almost time for dinner!"

Presea rolled over and mumbled an inaudible response.

"Presea you have been sleeping all day," the blonde said exasperated. She then slapped Presea's butt then wrapped her arms around her and pulled her onto the floor.

"Fine," Presea mumbled sleepily then walked to the bathroom and got ready.

Colette waited impatiently but then glanced down at her necklace. She calmed down almost immediately and wondered where the sudden streak of anger came from.

Colette shrugged it off as Presea came out from getting ready. She smiled at her love and grabbed her arm. She took her down to the beach for a sunset picnic on the beach.

Once they got there Presea kissed Colette lightly then set out the picnic which Colette made as Presea slept.

Colette had prepared a delicious meal. She made miso soup, chicken teriyaki, different types of sushi, and jasmine tea.

The two women sat next to each other as they ate. After they ate their meal Colette leaned her head against Presea's shoulder and Presea rested hers on Colette's head.

The sun slowly sunk down under the horizon and a full moon began to rise. Slowly stars appeared and the water slowly rose until it tickled their feet.

Colette got up and moved the basket back a few feet then stopped.

She closed her eyes and held her arms out. Her hands were limp and her head was bowed forward. Her clothes dropped from her body and her blonde hair hung down and across her body.

Her ears began to slowly poke and became pointed. Her limbs became slightly longer and thinner and her hair lightened to a silvery white.

Then her necklace began to shine brightly and rise.

Presea gasped and tried to run to her, but was frozen in both fear and amazement.

Colette's body began to rise once the necklace had reached its highest point.

She rose to about ten feet in the air and then her head snapped up toward the heavens. Moments later a blinding light erupted from the necklace.

Once the light dimmed enough to see Presea looked up again.

Now the woman looked little like Colette. Her hair was wildly thrashing around from an unfelt wind. Also her features were much more delicate. You could barely recognize the features of her naked body for it shone bright white.

The woman's head relaxed to a position facing Presea. Her almond-shaped eyes gracefully opened, her eyes were pure white with no pupils. Her lips then parted slightly.

Presea felt the woman was powerful and she fell to her knees in awe.

"Get up child, and do not fear," the woman said in a firm yet delicate voice. "I am Polaris, the elven spirit of Prophecy and am here to guide you through your destiny."

Her delicate left hand lifted and, without taking her eyes off of Presea, grasped a staff that just appeared.

The staff's rod seemed to fade into the night. Yet the top had many miniscule glowing spheres that were in the shape of a galaxy.

Polaris smiled gently. "Let me explain my presence here. My spirit was awakened when several events were completed. The first of which was the fake religion was undone. The second when the world began to die out from lack of religion. This you may not realize but those who devoted themselves to Martel are lost," she paused for a moment, then continued, "and the third when you and Colette joined.

Presea gasped, then whispered, "You mean Colette and I were destined to be together."

"Yes," the spirit said, "Though there are to many decisions to be made by the two of you to tell if it shall be pleasant or damned.

A shiver crept down Presea's spine. She spoke again in a slightly louder but still unsure voice, "What is to become of our destiny? Why were we chosen?"

"Your destiny shall slowly be revealed piece by piece. Part of it shall be revealed soon," she haughtily said, "Your second question of why you were chosen is more easily answered. Colette was born as the match of Martel and therefore is the elite of the Chosens. She also, as Chosen, was born with a Cruxis Crystal."

"But what of me? I am not worthy of her, or a special destiny either," Presea asked.

"My children are all special and especially you. You are, quite possibly, the most special. The exspere you are equipped with is one of special powers. Which are partially unknown even to me. You must figure out these powers on you own. But the one I do know is key to purifying the world," she paused for a moment then placed her hand on her stomach.

"When combined with its partnered Cruxis Crystal, it was from Colette's Cruxis Crystal's importance but shall slowly be revealed through your journey."

"Wait!" Presea said with annoyance, "What if I do not wish to go through more journeys? I just want to settle down with Colette and have a normal life!"

"You crave adventure, my dear, and anyways Colette shall die if you do not," she sighed and continued, "You see Colette is carrying a child. She is carrying your child. It seems impossible yet it has happened. Since it is of Chosen blood it also carries a Cruxis Crystal. But the only source is Colette's own body. The child is a parasite if left alone."

Presea felt a flood of emotions. She was happy, amazed, and confused at how Colette was pregnant yet terrified of Colette's danger.

The silvery spirit continued, "You must collect a tooth of Draco, a feather of a Pheonix, and a Centaurus' blessing. You must befriend Lupus, free Andromeda, and tame Equuleus and ride him to the sacred place. You must also collect Linkite oil, crushed sapphire, lavender, and sage."

"It sounds as if it is a lot but I shall be there to guide you. You shall also change gradually as you travel. I shan't specify the changes but they shall come," she stated, "As for the child, her name shall be Aurora and will be special. She will excel in all things and everything else shall be explained later. You have one year to collect everything and be at the sacred place. I shall meet you other times during the journey and will explain all else," she paused and looked at Presea.

Presea nodded and whispered, "I understand."

She lifted her staff and placed it in the air in front of her. She then bent over some and gracefully shortened it and molded it.

The galaxy became flat and the stars spread into a glistening oval. The rod shortened and created a small handle then spread over the back and around the sides of the glistening oval.

The spirit lowered herself to a few inches off the ground and walked fluidly to Presea.

"Here is the Celestial Mirror. It has many uses of which one is contacting me. Use it only when in need for it. It is it's own spirit," Polaris said. She then lay down on an invisible bed and placed the mirror over her stomach. She glided over and turned so she was lying perpendicular to the direction Presea faced and was right in front of her.

"I have given you several gifts up at the hotel room. Make use of them please, they are special. Also inform Colette of all I have said. I shall now return this body."

The necklace's glow slowly faded and it lowered into the valley between Colette's breasts. Her eyes closed and her skin returned to its soft peach color. Her hair drifted down and hung below her. Then she fell into Presea's strong arms and had lost the last of the elf's features.

Presea was so relieved to have Colette back.

The arm against Presea held the Celestial Mirror and the other hung limply.

She rested Colette on a blanket they brought down for the picnic. She wrapped her in it and, leaving the basket behind, carried Colette to the hotel room.

**Well there was no fluffiness but I hope you like the storyline. I am hoping that the Celestial Mirror is not from Sailor Moon though. Sweat My sister says hi! (She is sitting right next to me). Huggles Thanks everyone! 33333**

**Neko Aoki**

**P.S. Keep up the reviews!**


End file.
